1. Field of Invention
The invention is generally related to a method and apparatus for training law enforcement personnel and is specifically directed to a mock baton for use in training exercises for law enforcement personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most important aspects of training law enforcement personnel is the proper handling and use of intermediate force weapons such as batons and the like. It is particularly important that law enforcement personnel be able to maneuver and handle the baton in a safe, but effective manner. In the past, police training programs have utilized training batons made from bamboo shredded into strips and covered with cloth. Bamboo was utilized to create a flexible baton which would be less likely to injure trainees who might be struck with the baton. More recently, police training programs have used hollow pipes, such as PVC pipes, covered with cushioning insulation or foam either taped or dip molded onto the pipe for training exercises.
While bamboo batons or cushioned pipes may be used during training exercises, prior art training batons have resulted in injuries. For example, a bamboo baton can be easily broken and may result in sharp dangerous splinters. Similarly, a pipe used as a training baton may break during training exercises. The sharp edges of a broken pipe may protrude through the cushioning material and cause severe cuts. Moreover, a rigid pipe when struck with the intensity used in training could cause serious injuries, such as broken bones.
While the use of actual batons in training is another option, the use of actual batons for training exercises is not desirable because such batons may be damaged if hit against another baton and, further, use of actual weapons substantially increases the risk of injury to the trainees. The use of actual batons in training programs can be costly in both equipment loss and personnel lost time due to accidents.
Another disadvantage of the prior art baton training methods is the short life of the available training batons. Often, repeated use will weaken the baton and cause it to break, which is particularly true of the bamboo and PVC batons. Even if the baton does not break, a weakened baton may not be suitable for use. For example, the foam used to cover pipes often deteriorates after repeated use and must be replaced to provide adequate protection during training exercises. However, in order to avoid accidental release, the foam on prior art batons is permanently secured to the pipe. Thus, the foam is not easily replaceable and the entire training baton usually must be replaced. While trainees can be instructed on the use of a baton without a training baton, the use of a baton similar to the actual baton during training exercises is desirable since the trainee becomes familiar with proper baton techniques and familiarity with the particular baton used by law enforcement personnel.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a durable, cost effective training baton for use by law enforcement trainees which includes a replaceable, cushioning envelope over the rod which protects the trainees from injury while allowing them to become familiar with the feel of the particular baton used by law enforcement personnel.